Find the coefficient of $x^2$ when $4(x - x^3) - 3(x^2 - x^3 + x^5) + 2(4x^2 - x^9)$ is simplified.
Explanation: The coefficient of $x^2$ in $4(x - x^3) - 3(x^2 - x^3 + x^5) + 2(4x^2 - x^9)$ is $-3 + 2 \cdot 4 = \boxed{5}$.